1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric outlet box for mounting an electrical fixture, such as a fan or light, from a ceiling. More specifically, the invention relates to an outlet box having adjustable hanger screw mountings to permit mounting of a wide variety of fixtures from a ceiling by the outlet box.
2. Related Art
Prior art devices teach outlet boxes having adjustable covers and outlet boxes having adjustable fixture support means. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,688,518 to Bennett teaches two disks pivotally mounted at opposite corners of an outlet box. Each disk has a plurality of screw holes formed therethrough to permit angular adjustment of the cover of the box relative to the box face.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,899 to Oliver discloses a grounding-type electrical receptacle which utilizes a positive clamping arrangement between a strap of the receptacle and a grounded metal box to which it is attached by means of a screw-tightened grounding wedge. The receptacle fits in a box opening having arcuate ends with no protruding ears so that the receptacle can be adjusted to proper vertical or horizontal alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,349,003 to Renner discloses a threaded tubular member mounted on a projecting arm. As the arm is threaded, it is possible to adjustably position the tubular member to any height for mounting a fixture or the like, even if the box is not properly located.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,991,160 to Knight discloses means for securing an extension to a junction box. A link-like element is pivotally secured between the low box and a slot in the upper extension box section.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,810,553 to Cluney discloses a threaded element that can be moved within an adjustable box for positioning a fixture to be attached thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 746,316 to Ercanbrack discloses a ceiling mount including a fixture attaching means attached to a ceiling and provided with depending screws in slots so that the screws can be adjusted or positioned according to the bracket for mounting the fixture.
Several other patents are also of interest. U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,114 to Keen discloses an electrical box with a support plate positioned in the opening of the box. The support plate has swingable elements that can pivot into engagement with the rim on the opening of the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,757 to Dedge discloses a junction box provided with arms that can be adjusted and placed to support and locate the box as required.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,491 to Despard teaches a face plate for a junction box that is mounted on links or strips of steel metal so that the plate can be positioned in relation to a misaligned box. Utility elements, such as switches, are fastened to the cover plate, rather than the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,843,054 to Weinstein teaches a strap-like element that extends beyond the edge of a junction box so that larger fixture elements may be secured thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,275,725 to Newton discloses an adjustable means for securing a switch plate to a junction box.
U.S. Pat. No. 862,380 to Baron discloses a junction box cover having retaining slots for positioning the cover on the box and U.S. Pat. No. 855,155 to Baron discloses a box having an adjustable cover plate provided with wing-like elements. A retaining ring secures the cover in any desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 699,215 to Muller discloses a fixture box having an adjustable member that can be moved into position and fixed into position by screws.
The prior art devices do not allow simple, quick mounting of a variety of fixtures by an outlet box. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an outlet box that allows a variety of fixtures to be mounted quickly and easily to the box.